


Yoshida's convenience store misadventure

by Pyro451



Category: Aitsu no Daihonmei | His Most Favorite
Genre: Canon Universe, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Satou is his usual self, Yoshida is extremely adorable and embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro451/pseuds/Pyro451
Summary: As he looks around the store he doesn't see anyone around expect for the bored cashier at the register near the front. With a sigh of relief that the coast is clear Yoshida finally reaches his destination, the condom section."
-------------
Yoshida goes to a convenience store to pick up some condoms but runs into some trouble while there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a conversation I had on Twitter and it was so adorable I felt like I had to write it out.

Yoshida swallowed hard looking at the sign for the konbini. He’d been pacing outside the store for ten minutes now, working up the courage to finally go in. He can't believe he's going to do this but he knows he has to if he wants to take his relationship with Satou further (which he does).

Taking a deep breath in, Yoshida gathers up his courage and walks into the store, blushing as he does, right past the bored cashier at the register and towards one of the shelves in the back. 

As he walks towards the back, he rapidly looks back and forth around the store to make sure no one he knows is around, because he couldn't handle that kind of embarrassment right now. 

As he looks around the store he doesn't see anyone around expect for the bored cashier at the register near the front. With a sigh of relief that the coast is clear Yoshida finally reaches his destination, the condom section. 

He ducks down below the shelf so that no one can see him and he begins his search. He encounters a problem almost immediately though. He doesn't know what he's looking for. 

He knows he needs a condom if him and Satou are going to have *gulp* sex, but in his rush to get here he never found out what exactly type of condom he should get.

As he looks at all of the condoms he’s not sure what anything means. What size should he get? Small, medium, large, extra large? Should he get one with ribs, one that warms up? He even sees an edible condom, which causes him to blush even harder, and he immediately looks away. 

As he gets more and more confused his mind starts to cloud and his hands begin to sweat and the next thing Yoshida knows, all the condoms are on the ground. As he realizes this he begins to panic even more and starts to rapidly try and pick up all the dropped condoms and put them back before anyone notices. As he does this he feels a shadow come over him from behind. 

Now shaking, Yoshida slowly turns around and sees what could only be something straight out of his absolute worst nightmare, his boyfriend, Satou, looking down at him. 

Yoshida feels like everything is going in slow motion as he looks at Satou, who is wearing a menacing grin across his face and chuckling softly. Yoshida screams in pure terror “SATOU!” as he flings the condoms he was currently holding into the air. 

Speechless Yoshida whimpers “Ssssatou, wwwwh…” 

Satou hushes him with his finger and explains “I was just walking down the street and I saw you pacing back and forth outside the store looking incredibly nervous, so I thought it would be fun to watch you to see what you were doing.” Satou then goes to pinch Yoshida’s cheek while continuing to talk “You told me you were busy tonight. That you needed to study or something. I didn't know that you planned to come here. You should have told me, I could have helped.” Satou, still with a massive grin and chuckling, then says “First though, we need to pick up all these condoms you dropped” as he begins to reach down and pick up the dropped condoms.

Yoshida, his mind still in shock from the pure terror of having anyone find him here, let alone having his worst nightmare come true and seeing Satou here, can only mumble incoherently as he falls backwards and lands hard on the floor. 

Satou, seeing this, extends his hand while asking “Do you need help Yoshida? Also, did you know you look so cute all flustered and embarrassed right now?” 

Yoshida, his face beet red and in complete shock and embarrassment, unable to suffer anymore torment at the hands of Satou, rapidly backs away from Satou’s outstretched hand and, slipping as he tries to get up, runs away, straight outside, and as far away as he can from Satou and his mischievous grin. When he feels like he can’t run anymore Yoshida stops and sits down on the side of the road, now sweaty from both the embarrassment and the running. 

As Yoshida is sitting there he thinks “Oh my god, Satou knows now. I don’t know what I can do. He’s going to constantly tease me now.”

As Yoshida walks home (luckily he ran in the correct direction) he mutters to himself “Maybe I’ll just pretend to be sick and skip school tomorrow so I won’t have to see Satou.” 

 

 

The next day Yoshida, having failed to convince his mother to let him skip school, arrives, dreading all of the teasing that he knows Satou is going to do to him now that he knows. As he walks into class he sees Satou already there, surrounded as ever by the girls. With a sigh of relief that he won’t have to talk to Satou before the bell rings Yoshida finds his seat and sits down. Satou, seeing this, breaks off from the girls, to their dismay, and comes over to stand next to Yoshida. 

As he gets near he leans down to Yoshida's ear and whispers “You left so suddenly last night that I couldn't get your input on what to get.” 

After hearing this Yoshida instantly freezes and his face feels like it’s on fire and he’s pretty sure he could cook an egg on it if he tried.

Yoshida, reduced to incoherent mumbling, stammers “I…I…I mean…Sssatou.” 

Satou, who hushes him with a finger to his lips says, “Don’t worry I took care of it, and since you left so suddenly, I made sure to get many different kinds.” 

Satou then takes off his bag and unzips the top zipper and gestures Yoshida to look inside. As Yoshida does he sees ten different plastic wrapped condoms of different sizes and colors. 

“See” Satou says “Now we have plenty of options to choose from.” 

At this point Yoshida, overwhelmed with both this current surprise and the memory of last night echoing in his head, can’t help but black out and faint right then and there. 

Satou, who catches him before he hits the ground, tells the teacher “Yoshida just fainted, I’m going to take him to the nurses office.” 

Satou then zips up the bag and puts it on his back, as he proceeds to wrap Yoshida in his arms in a bridal carry as he takes him to the nurses office.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me i'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451)


End file.
